This invention relates to an electric arc breaker.
The quenching of high voltage electric arcs is usually carried out with the use of instruments commonly known as loaded isolating switches and circuit breakers.
These devices use several techniques and different means for the quenching of electric arcs.
This invention refers in particular to an electrical monopolar, bipolar or tripolar device, fully capsuled in a metallic cover, to be either exposed to weather or in sheltered surroundings and which employs as arc quenching means gas under pressure, such as sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) or some other adequate gasses, and as technique, the pressure blowing of this gas directed straight towards the electric arc root.
There are many electrical devices which exist and are commercialized throughout the world, which also use gas as means and pressure blowing as technique, however, this invention uses a new and original system of pressure blowing mechanism.
The existing devices which use gas pressure blowing are usually constructed with a piston which is operated by the apparatus mechanism and directs the gas through a place so as to surround the electric arc from all sides.